


Baby, Give Me Light

by MereLoup



Series: Home At The Edge Of The World [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, But so does Derek, Come as Lube, Consent is Sexy, Derek salivates heavily when he's really aroused, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Face Sitting, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Overuse of the word "baby", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Post-Nogitsune, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Rebuilt Hale House, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Slight humiliation kink, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles wins at gift giving, Top Derek Hale, Wet & Messy, best anniversary ever, but in a loving way, emotions are all over the place, fake!mpreg, i love horny animalistic derek, mentioned exhibitionism, no actual lactation, nothing shown on camera though, oh and there's stripping, okay maybe a little plot. but hidden under layers of porn, references to dub con from nogitsune, romantic knotting, so is semen!, sorry. that wasn't necessary, spit as come, this was supposed to be purely smut when did feelings happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long do we have?” Derek’s breath was husky and aroused, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ lingerie clad body.</p><p>Derek had a slight lisp from where his fangs had dropped down into his mouth, his salivary glands working overtime in his arousal, and his claws were extended, digging mercilessly into the mattress. Derek was so turned on right now and the Wolf was so close to the surface, Stiles’ didn’t know where he had found the restraint to sit there as still as he was. He sounded so close already, Stiles just wanted him to let loose.</p><p>“Until sunrise.”</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow, too slowly and too meticulously to be casual. “That’s quite a lot of time.”</p><p>“Let’s make the best of it.” Stiles’ fingers brushed over his swollen belly and Derek growled in answering arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Stiles sets out to give Derek the best present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here’s this.
> 
> And its posted on a full moon :)
> 
> After a long day writing for NaNoWriMo, I decided to stay up until 4am to finish this. Who needs sleep, am I right? *gentle sobbing is heard in the distance*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> *
> 
> You don't really need to read part one; this can stand on it's own.
> 
> also, I made a reference to Derek salivating out of arousal, it was loosely based on [this amazing idea.](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/post/99750221541/but-what-about-heat-saliva-though) I'm **so** about this. We need to make this more of a thing.
> 
> *  
> Title taken from: "I Miss You" by Adele

Stiles was good at gift giving. 

Like, _really_ good. 

Whenever he heard someone make an offhand comment about something they liked, he filed it away into a mental folder and when it came to be gift giving time, BOOM! Perfect gift, every time. No stressing needed. 

Of course, the ability to give good gifts depended on one’s ability to adequately hint that they indeed wanted something. Scott, for example, was an excellent potential gift recipient because he was so open about everything. 

If he saw something he loved, he’d shout “Dude! That’s awesome!” or if it was something he didn’t like, “No, way, man!” It was simple, but effective and Stiles pretty much always knew how Scott would react to something based on previous reactions. Scott was always the easiest person in Stiles’ life to shop for. 

Then, on the other hand was Derek. Derek was a nightmare to shop for. 

There were two reasons why it was always so difficult to get anything for Derek. Mostly, Derek didn’t ever want anything. There were things that he needed— food, shelter, information about supernatural things, earth-toned Henleys –and when he needed, he acquired. 

Derek rarely ever walked by something and decided that he wanted it. He didn't really buy things frivolously. It was not for lack of money; he was more of a Necessity Only shopper. For years, Stiles mistook that for Derek not actually wanting anything. He was wrong.The truth was, Derek did want; but instead of verbally expressing it like a normal person, he gave it A Look. 

On one end of the spectrum, Scott would flail and exclaim the degree of something’s awesomeness; and on the other end of the spectrum there was Derek who would stare at the thing for just a fraction longer than usual or raise his eyebrow just a little bit, or the corner of his mouth would quirk just so. 

So really, Stiles had to notice _that_ something was different with Derek’s physical reaction, and then judge based on the infinitesimal facial reaction, the degree to which Derek was interested and which direction. 

It was a very complicated system with room for error if one was not prepared. If one was not able to correctly place the reaction correctly on the Derek Hale Facial Expression Emotion Chart, they could accidentally confuse _“oh HELL yes”_ with a very hard, _“Fuck no.”_ Stiles learned this the hard way.

But by now Stiles had observing and cataloging Derek’s microexpressions down to a science and incorporated this system into his Potential Gift Reaction Radar. 

He was in a bit of a tough spot at the moment, because their fifth anniversary was coming up in a few weeks and he was scrambling trying to find something worthy to give his mate. Five years was a big one, especially since Derek’s relationships didn’t tend to make it past a year without it ending terribly. Stiles was quite proud to put an end to that streak. He wanted to make this anniversary special. 

He’d gotten the idea several weeks ago when Beacon Hills was being attacked by a poltergeist. It had manifested suddenly and was terrorizing people randomly around town, popping up to wreak havoc before disappearing and popping up on the other side of town. The pack had to split up into groups and wander around town responding to the destruction. 

During one of its attacks it manifested inside of a daycare center. Stiles and Lydia managed to get fight it off before it could seriously hurt anyone and it disappeared to go cause trouble somewhere else. The teacher had to be taken to the hospital for some minor injuries, so Lydia drove her and Stiles stayed back with the children. 

Stiles liked to think he was pretty popular with every demographic. He’d spent plenty of time around teenagers and adults, and seemed to be liked just the average amount. Not loved, not hated. Just somewhere right in the middle. The demographic he hadn’t factored in was toddlers and infants. He has a HUGE hit with small children. 

After he got the little ones calmed down enough from the initial fright, playing it off as a man in a funny costume and “Miss Elsie was just acting, nothing’s wrong and she’ll be back tomorrow!” he found himself single-handedly entertaining ten 2 and3 year olds (and one 9 month old) by himself. Stiles played a silly song cds on a cd player they had in the room, they painted, and ran around on the small playground in the gated in side yard.

Lydia texted him to say that Miss Elsie was going to need to have her ankle splinted, but the wait was pretty long. She was going to have Derek and Isaac swing by to pick him up. Derek arrived about an hour before parents would start coming to pick up the youngsters, so he was just going to have to wait to take Stiles home. 

When Derek arrived with Isaac, looking very tired but otherwise unscathed, Stiles was in the play area with the kids, bouncing the baby on his hip while he peeked inside to make sure the girls giving the puppet show were taking turns. 

Derek took one look at Stiles, surrounded by the small children, a few of them shouting things like “Mr Stiles! Watch how fast I can run!” or asking “Mr Stiles, can you play the dinosaur song again? It’s my favorite!” and something in his face just shifted. It was a strange combination of surprise and contentment, but it was gone an instant later before he could analyze it much longer.

“A little help would be nice!” Stiles said to Derek, which jolted him back to the present. 

Derek helped Stiles corral the children into the main playroom. Isaac and Stiles played with the kids indoors, running around for a game of tag. Derek was sat at a table with a trio of little girls – one of whom had placed a pink tiara on Derek’s head—while the four of them colored. But every so often, Stiles saw Derek watching him holding the baby. Not, like, watching him, but like _watching him_. It was weird. 

Then that weekend, he and Derek had spent an entire morning fucking and Derek started talking about getting Stiles pregnant, and it was like a little light bulb lit up above his head. He knew exactly what to get Derek for their anniversary. 

 

He had started out with a quick search on the internet. Stiles was so good at finding obscure information on the internet, that it should be his superpower. But even his exceptional gift for internet searching didn’t come up with much that was promising, so he went to the next best thing besides the internet. 

He went to Deaton.

“So you’re looking for _what_ exactly?” Deaton didn’t even flinch from where he was cleaning the ears of a border collie perched on the exam table. 

Stiles cleared his throat and repeated himself, restraining the urge to reach out and start petting the dog.

“I’m looking for a spell or potion or some sort of magical item that can temporarily alter one’s physical appearance.” This would be so much easier if life was like Harry Potter and he could just consult his transfiguration text book without having to ask embarrassing questions.

“Alter it how?” Deaton asked calmly. “Like make you look like someone else?” He threw away his q-tips and took off his gloves giving the dog a ruffle behind the ears.

“No, I still want to look like me, but …..different.” Stiles was starting to feel itchy with the telltale signs of humiliation burning at his cheeks. And not the sexy kind.

“Different.” Stiles didn’t think Deacon was insulting him, but he had a tone. Stiles didn’t care for the tone.

“Yeah. Just, like, parts of me. I want them to look different.”

Deaton sighed and his face took on a more professional expression.

“Stiles, I know there are a lot of products on late night television that advertise growth of certain _appendages_ , but there’s really no—”

“What?! No! No, no, I don’t need anything lengthened or extended.” God this was getting so much weirder than Stiles wanted it to. “I just want to look…” he trailed off.

He did a vague hand gesture rounding out from his abdomen. Deaton furrowed his eyebrows.

Stiles let out an exasperated breath. “I want to look pregnant.”

If Stiles wasn’t mortified beyond belief, he’d have laughed at how high up Deaton’s eyebrows actually made it. But given the situation, Stiles was nowhere near laughing. 

This was worse than the time his Dad tried to have the sex talk with him and stressed the importance of consent and how if your partner wants to stop, you need to stop and if you change your mind and want to stop that’s okay too. Then he showed Stiles how to properly put a condom on using produce, but they were out of everything except for artichokes and eggplants, so his dad just used those anyway. 

“You want to look pregnant?” Deaton cleared his throat, and Stiles was pretty sure he was trying to not laugh.

“Yes.”

“But you don’t necessarily want to actually get pregnant.”

“Correct.”

Deaton didn’t ask, but Stiles was pretty sure that Deaton knew that it was something he didn’t want the actual answer too. Deaton had learned the hard way never to ask Stiles why he wanted to do something. Especially since he and Derek had become mates. 

He wondered what Deaton did with all of the judgement from all of the questions they were always asking him. Deaton was so generously patient, calm, and understanding; it was unnatural. Stiles wondered if he had a secret blog somewhere on the internet where he just ranted about how ridiculous they all were. He’d have to check some time. 

“I haven’t ever needed that knowledge before, so I can’t think of anything off the top of my head.” He gave Stiles his typical ‘I’ll see what I can do’ face. “Let me look though some of my texts and I’ll get back to you.”

Stiles, satisfied with the answer headed back to work and didn’t think too much about it.

 

Two weeks had gone by with no word from Deaton and the date of his and Derek's anniversary was approaching pretty fast. 

Stiles knew this was going to take some time, but he didn’t think that it would have taken this long for Deaton to come up with something. He was getting pretty anxious at the idea of letting this opportunity for the perfect gift pass him by. So he took matters into his hands. Kind of. Fate helped. 

Stiles ran a small metaphysical shop in Beacon Hills called Four Corners. After he graduated from college and moved back to Beacon Hills, Derek bought the small business space and handed it over to Stiles. Technically Derek was the owner, but Stiles managed everything else. Isaac, Lydia and sometimes Kira also worked up at the shop. Lydia was just part time since she had a lot of very important professional engagements in the academic world. The rest of the pack stopped by to hang out from time to time.

To the non-supernatural citizens of Beacon Hills, Four Corners was a novelty shop with interesting do-dads to wow guests and be conversation starters during dinner parties. That was a decent amount of his customer base. 

But to the supernatural community, it was a place to network with other supernatural people, purchase herbs and roots for spells, find books on supernatural oddities, and there was even a room in the basement for the purpose of holding meetings or seminars. 

One afternoon before he was about to close up and head home for the day, an old man came in wanting to sell a book that he had inherited from his great grandfather. Stiles looked it over, and it looked like it could have an interesting amount of information he could use for the Hale Pack’s Bestiary. He offered the man his pick of two books in the shop, and took the book home with him that night. 

Stiles was looking at the pages of the book, but was unable to read any of it because it was in some form of ancient Greek; and the only person he knew who could interpret most ancient languages was Lydia, but she was in Frankfurt doing research for a text book she was co-authoring. 

But it did have pictures, so it wasn’t a total bust. 

Flipping through the book, Stiles happened across an unusual set of drawings for what appeared to be different shapeshifting spells. On one page there was a woman and beneath her there was a passage of text and beneath that was an image of a cat. On the following page there was an image of a man followed by some text and then beneath that there was an image of a woman. And then, Stiles flipped the page to find the image of a man (there were bits of text written beneath him) and beside him was the same man, but with a giant pregnant belly. The rest of the instructions were on the following page. 

“Bingo!” Stiles had found his key to success.

He sent a picture of the words on the page opposite the images to Lydia. With a short text message: “Need a favor, can you translate this asap? Thx”

He felt like the plans for Derek’s anniversary present were finally taking shape. 

 

Lydia had texted him back the next morning, with a list of obscure ingredients to mix into an elixir. Stiles had most of the stuff at the store and decided to work on it at the shop to make sure the surprise stayed a surprise. Also, he needed space to give it a test run before the big day so that he could work out how long they had and all the other variables. 

The first version of the elixir was terrible. It tasted like tar and he threw up immediately. The second time he tried he was able to keep it down, but nothing happened afterward. No magical pregnant belly showed up. Times three through seven were the same; it tasted gross and nothing happened except for mild cramping, indigestion and horrible nausea. 

Defeated, he’d purchased Derek a knife made from the bone of an alligator’s jaw and decided give up on Operation Fake Pregnancy all together. 

The day of their anniversary arrived and while Stiles was out picking up flower petals, lube, and chocolate syrup for what was going to be some pretty crazy anniversary sex, he got a phone call from Deaton.

“I have what you’re looking for.” Deaton said excitedly. Well, the way that Deaton conveys excitement; with complete calmness and control.

“Oh thank god! I completely gave up hope!” Stiles said calmly. Well, the way that Stiles conveys calmness; with flailing hand gestures and excited exclamations.

“It’s a simple ritual that shouldn’t take too long, and if done right, you should have until the sun rises tomorrow.” 

Stiles sped over to Deaton’s. 

Just a little. 

Okay, a lot. 

But only when there was no one else around him to put in danger. 

He made it there about fifteen minutes after the clinic closed for the day. 

Stiles took off his shirt and stood in the middle of a circle of salt, sage, and cedar. Deaton lit some strange incense, blowing the smoke right into Stiles’ face and recited something in Icelandic before he made him eat these strange roots. 

Stiles passed out after swallowing the roots, and woke up a short time later to Deaton looking down at him uncertainly. 

“I’m not sure if it worked.” Deaton said, brows furrowed.

There was no stomach to be seen, but Stiles felt strange cramping in his torso, back and chest.

“That’s alright, you did your best.” He got up off floor and put his shirt back on and headed home to finish setting up the house. 

Stiles was driving when he had to pull over and throw up. Twice. 

When Stiles got home, he took a quick shower to clean himself off. As he was passing by the bed to the en suite he glanced at the mirror, out of habit really, when he noticed that his stomach didn’t quite look like what it looked like earlier. 

He did a double take, then inhaled sharply. “No way.” 

Stiles walked closer to the mirror and turned to the side, examining his stomach. Sure enough, there was a subtle curve to what was once his flat stomach. 

It was pretty small and could pass as someone who had eaten way too much during a holiday dinner, but he knew damn well this was the beginning of something else. His stomach had definitely grown since he left the vet clinic. 

“Holy fucking shit.” He started laughing, disbelief and pride running through him. “I did it.”

With a spark of inspiration, he threw on a button down shirt that would hide any small amount of tummy growth and headed out to acquire last minute Holy Shit I Have The Best Present Ever And I’m Getting So Laid Tonight supplies. He drove to a small upscale lingerie boutique in town that he and Derek frequented quite a lot. 

Stiles really liked to wear panties for Derek – but not nearly as much as Derek loved to see Stiles in panties, which was saying a lot—and he had quite the collection. But special circumstances call for special supplies. 

He darted around the store, looking at the new items, before heading over to the racier part of the store. He rifled through the hangers of underwear and picked out a few lacy pairs of cheekies, a tasseled bikini cut bottoms, and a mesh see through thong. 

Stiles’s shirt already felt much tighter around his midsection. He needed to get back to the house before things got too difficult to explain to the general public. 

As he was heading to the register, he saw what would the pièce de résistance of his wardrobe for the night. On a mannequin near the register was a beautiful pair of [red panties](http://www.blogher.com/files/sexysanta8.jpg) with long bow, a [quarter cup bra, and heart shaped pasties](http://beautyshallsavetheworld.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/birthday-suit-bra.jpg). Draped around it's back was a beautiful red [robe](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=47039473).

“At that too.” he pointed at the mannequin. He gave the woman his sizes, but had to guess at what his bra size might be. Stiles could tell his chest was a little fuller than usual because of the spell, but he wasn’t quite sure how much fuller it was going to get. At least with the quarter cup bra he didn’t have to be too precise, seeing as how it would essentially act as a shelf for any potential breasts instead of supporting anything. His nipples felt a little sore and sensitive where they were rubbing against his shirt, but other than that nothing felt drastically different.

“Oh my god, I’m the best boyfriend ever.” He said as he paid for the items. Stiles walked of Les Plaisirs Cachés with a frilly red bag, a smile on his face, and a song in his heart.

All through the drive home he could feel his stomach swelling uncomfortably beneath his shirt. It was pushing outward against the fabric and it was really starting to bother Stiles' breathing. At a red light, he unbuttoned the bottom half of his shirt so that he could finish the drive home without his buttons bursting through the windshield from the pressure. 

The second he got though the door of their house, he took his shirt off completely and changed into sweats with a particularly loose waist band. He had a very noticeable swell and if he had to guess, he would say he looked like he was somewhere in the middle of his second trimester. 

He dashed though the house – or at least as well as he could with the added girth and lowered center of gravity – tidying up the rooms and finishing up dinner. He’d stuck a roast in a crock pot earlier this morning and it would be ready in a couple of hours. He prepared the side dishes and opened up the wine so that it could breathe. 

Derek had left this morning saying that he had some pack business he needed to handle today with Scott, but he promised he’d be back by evening to they could have a night in to celebrate their anniversary.

The sun had just started to dip below the horizon, bathing the house in the blueish purples of the early evening. Stiles lit a fire in the main room’s fireplace so that it could be seen from the dinner table and upstairs he removed the top sheet and the duvet and left them folded on the chair in the corner. He made sure his favorite bottles of lube were full and easy to get to –because Derek had some serious endurance and Stiles learned early on to be prepared at all times. 

There were packets of lube, water bottles, and protein bars hidden all over the house, but especially in Sexual Hot Spots (much to the disgust and displeasure of the rest of the pack). 

While he added the final touches to the house, he would look down at the swell of his stomach from time to time and marvel at its presence. He’d been picturing himself doing this for nearly a month now, but now that he actually looked like this, he had a hard time believing it. It was so surreal.

For a moment, he allowed himself to think about what it would be like if this wasn’t the result of magic; if he were carrying Derek’s child for real. 

He wasn’t prepared for the surge of emotion that hit him at the idea of giving Derek a child, of providing the first cub for the pack. His long, graceful hands slid up and down his belly, caressing the imaginary child. 

He pictured the smile on his father’s face and the tears in his eyes when they told him that he was going to be a grandfather. He imagined chasing around a little ball of energy with mole dotted skin and strong eyebrows. Or maybe it would a laid back little one with Derek’s dimples and Stiles’ eye crinkles. 

Maybe his father would get a kick out of seeing a little of himself in his grandchild’s features, maybe in his smile or in the way he rolled his eyes. Maybe Stiles would get to see his mother again through the expressions of his child. 

Maybe Derek would get to see the faces of the family members that were taken from him far to early. He’d have chance to see his own flesh and blood grow up on Hale land. Honoring the past but moving on into the future, continuing the Hale lineage.

Stiles’ gut wrenched as he realized that maybe he didn’t want just the pretend belly for a special anniversary weekend. Maybe he wanted the real thing.

He took a deep cleansing breath and tried to steer away from the somber turn of his thoughts. 

“Okay, Stiles. You’re bumming yourself out.”

He headed upstairs to run a quick bath for the final touches before Derek got home. He meticulously shaved his legs, leaving them soft and smooth and itching to be touched. He also trimmed his pubic hair to make it look a litter cleaner. (“Scott, if you’re planning on having company, you tidy up the house.” “I did not need to hear you talk about your ass and it having visitors, Stiles.”) Then he painted his toenails to match his lingerie and complete his look. 

His phone chirped from the other room, and he knew without looking that it was Derek telling him he’d be there soon. He and Scott had been out all day, doing who knows what; Stiles’ mind had been very occupied as of late with this whole special surprise, so he was eager to have the two alphas out of his hair. 

He scattered the rose petals all over the bed and lit several candles to create a romantic ambiance. He added a little more around the dining area and in front of the fire place – and, to be funny, in the backseat of the jeep—before he headed upstairs to get dressed. 

In the bedroom he slipped on the red bow panties and the bra. He fiddled around with the pasties, but couldn’t get them to stay on properly, so he thought he’d leave them for another night. He did slip on the robe though, tying the sash loosely around his midsection resting on top of his bump.

He took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot. 

The vibrant shade of the red lingerie offset his porcelain skin beautifully. His breasts – “Oh my god I have breasts! This is so awesome!”— sat elegantly perched in the quarter cups like platter serving up an offering. He wasn’t that familiar with cup sizes, but if he had to guess he’d say a he was a generous A cup or a small B cup. His long, slim legs were smooth and creamy. 

He didn’t bother too much with styling his hair, seeing as how it was not likely going to be wrecked with ten minutes of Derek’s coming home, but he did run his fingers through it to give it that patented Tousled Stilinski Look, that he insisted everyone loved. Well, Derek loved it, and that’s all that mattered. 

He took a fortifying breath and went downstairs to check on the last items that were cooking. As he was setting the oven to ‘warm’ and putting the finished side dishes in it, he heard the growl of the Camaro’s engine as it pulled up to the house. 

Quickly he made his way up the stairs and to their bedroom. He shut the door behind him, and waddled over to the bed to arrange himself atop the mattress seductively. 

“Think sexy thoughts.” he muttered as he moved from position to position. 

Hands and knees didn’t really showcase the belly. He tried lying on his back, but that was just a bit too obvious. 

“Subtle, Stilinski.” 

He lay on his side, draping the robe so that his belly wasn’t immediately visible. This way he could do a dramatic reveal for maximum effect. He glanced at the giant mirror on the wall that faced their bed, checking to make sure the pose was as sexy in real life as it was in his head. 

It was.

He made a special effort to not move until Derek got there, to make sure the pose still looked great. For Stiles, staying still was a feat in and of itself, but by the grace of all that was magical and mystical, he was able to stay still long enough to hear Derek’s footsteps inside the house.

He took a breath to calm his jitters and center himself. 

It wasn’t until just now that he even had a moment to think about whether or not this would be something Derek even wanted. 

All he had been going on up until this point was guess work based on visual hints and dialogue during past sexual experiences. It literally hadn’t crossed his mind that Derek wouldn’t find this attractive.

_What if Derek wasn’t even into this? What if I just make a gigantic fool out of myself?_

Derek’s footsteps climbed up the stairs. 

“Stiles?”

He tried to push the anxiety out of his head. There was no sense stressing about this. It was already done, and he couldn’t undo it. Either Derek would like it or he wouldn’t. 

“In here.” He was proud at the fact that his voice only held a fraction of the nerves that he felt. 

Derek’s footsteps moved up the staircase. Stiles doubted Derek didn’t know where Stiles was, seeing as how he could probably hear Stiles’ movement from every point in the house. But Derek was always so considerate in making sure that he was never intruding on Stiles’ privacy. 

Derek knew that being wolf-born and raised meant that he didn’t grow up with human social conventions of giving people their space and ignoring embarrassing sounds and smells. What many humans would find intrusive, werewolves wouldn’t even think twice about. He was always really careful to make sure he knocked before entering rooms when Stiles was changing, making sure he asked before he did anything when he and Stiles were intimate, and made sure that Stiles felt safe and comfortable.

Scott thought it was pretty funny, seeing as how he’d grown up with Stiles and Stiles was one of the most open and least subtle people he knew. 

But ever since senior year, and the whole Nogitsune possession, Stiles knew what it was to be inside of yourself watching something that you were doing or that was being done to you, and not being able to stop it. That was the biggest violation he’d ever experienced. He was a human amongst supernatural creatures, and he had been picked out specifically because of this point of weakness.

Every now and then he still had nightmares about it and if he had even a moment of sleep paralysis in the morning, he would stay home from work and stay in a cocoon of blankets in Derek’s arms while he reminded him that he was safe and there wasn’t any danger and that he would protect Stiles always. He didn’t enjoy feeling vulnerable or like he couldn’t protect himself – which was a major part of why he started training with Deaton—and the only person he felt comfortable being vulnerable around was Derek.

The Nogitsune was nearly ten years ago and he’d attended therapy to help him deal with that, along with Allison’s death and just the stress of graduating high school in general. He was in a much better place now. But, yeah. Consent was a big thing for Stiles. And Derek was amazing about it. 

He always felt safe with Derek, especially since Derek had proved time and time again that he would risk his life for Stiles. And while he didn’t always need Derek to act this way around him, Derek did so without question and without judgement; which made Stiles feel all the more safe and protected. 

Derek’s intentionally heavy footfalls stopped outside of the bedroom door, and he knocked on the wood. 

“Can I come in?”

Stiles grinned nervously and blushed. _Now or never._

“Yeah. I’ve got a surprise for you.” He called out.

Derek opened the door to their room and peeked in curiously. When his eyes landed on Stiles, he smiled reflexively. When his eyes fell on what Stiles was wearing he quirked an eyebrow and grin took on a much dirtier tone. 

“You look gorgeous, baby.” His eyes raked over Stiles’ body, taking in the red robe, which was still hiding his midsection. “Is this why you smell so nervous?”

Stiles shook his head slowly, his plump bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Kind of, but not quite.” 

Stiles lifted the arm that was draped on his belly, and pulled at the sash causing the robe to fall open. He pulled the robe upwards to rest on his side, and bared his swollen pregnant belly to Derek. 

Derek was curious for a second or two more, and then his eyes dipped to explore the expanse of skin Stiles offered up to him. Stiles could tell the moment Derek spotted his tummy. His breath stopped on an inhale, and his eyes zeroed in on him, the way that they did when he focused on something during a hunt. 

“Oh my God.” he whispered faintly. He took a step closer to Stiles, and then another one, before his eyes snapped up to Stiles’ face. His hands reached outward to touch, but he pulled his hand back at the last second.

“ _Stiles_.” His voice was weighted and full of emotion. His full muscled chest was rising and falling with the weight of his breath. Derek scented the air faintly, sniffing for something. 

“Happy anniversary.” Stiles smiled bashfully.

A giant grin overtook Derek’s face and his eyes locked with Stiles’. “Happy anniversary.” His voice was husky in its warmth.

“You like?” Stiles bit his lip a little insecurely. 

“I _love_.” Derek’s eyes dipped down to Stiles’ rounded stomach, almost as if on their own accord. “How did you-”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Stiles interrupted. They only had limited time to enjoy this, and he didn’t want to discuss the technical details right now. So he continued on with the fantasy. 

“I know it’s so much harder to find lingerie when I’m this far along, but I knew it’d be worth it.”

Derek paused for a moment and then picked up on Stiles’ train of thought. 

“You look incredible, baby.” His eyes raked up and down Stiles’ body. “I know you’ve been having a harder and harder time fitting into things these days.”

Stiles could feel his cock straining against the soft satin of his panties. The feeling of the smooth fabric on his aroused skin made everything that much more intense. 

Derek stepped closer to the bed, hypnotized, and completely at the mercy of his mate. 

“Can I touch you?” He asked softly, Derek’s eyes leaving Stiles’ tummy to lock with Stiles’. Derek’s pupils were blown so far that just a small ring of the green iris shown around it.

Stiles shook his head, biting back a pleased smirk. 

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’, licking his lips to leave them shiny and moist. “Not yet.”

Stiles sat up on the bed --it took him a few moments to get the momentum necessary for the motion -- and moved off the mattress to stand on the wooden floors of their room. Standing up allowed the lingerie to better arrange itself on his form and Derek was witness to the full effect of his lover’s pregnant body. 

With every step he took toward Derek, he felt powerful and beautiful and let go of all of the unsureness and lack of confidence. He reached out and took Derek’s hand in his. Derek’s fingers immediately tangled with Stiles’ own in effort to keep from reaching out to stroke Stiles’ swelled stomach. 

Stiles led Derek over to the bed and made him sit on the edge of it. 

“Stay here,” Stiles smoothed his hands down Derek’s firm shoulders. He turned and waddled over to the dresser to hit play on the mp3 player in the music dock. 

“I’m gonna give you a show.” Stiles said over his shoulder, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Derek made himself comfortable on the bed. Stiles could tell he was making an effort to remain in control, but while he moved with a smooth gracefulness, behind his eyes was wild passion.

Stiles locked eyes with Derek as he stalked seductively toward him.

“How long do we have?” Derek’s breath was husky and aroused, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ lingerie clad body.

Derek had a slight lisp from where his fangs had dropped down into his mouth, his salivary glands working overtime in his arousal, and his claws were extended, digging mercilessly into the mattress. Derek was so turned on right now and the Wolf was so close to the surface, Stiles’ didn’t know where he had found the restraint to sit there as still as he was. He sounded so close already, Stiles just wanted him to let loose.

Stiles leaned in to his mate, brushing his lips along his neck and providing an exaggerated view of his bared neck. He was sure he was leaking pheromones right in now. And judging by the bulge straining Derek’s jeans, Stiles’ arousal was affecting him as well. 

“Until sunrise.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, too slowly and too meticulously to be casual. “That’s quite a lot of time.”

Stiles pressed his mischievous smile into Derek’s neck, biting just enough to scrape his neck with his teeth. “I know.” he panted. 

Derek grinned wolfishly and Stiles stepped back, and started to sway slowly and rhythmically to the music coming from the speakers.

“Let’s make the best of it.” Stiles’ fingers brushed over his swollen belly and Derek growled in answering arousal. 

Stiles’ hips were swaying back and forth to the music and he stepped in between Derek’s opened legs, situating himself between his thighs. He turned around so that his back was facing Derek and he leaned forward, arching his back to push his ass back towards his mate.

Reaching behind himself, he grabbed the sides of the robe lifting it slowly, inch by inch, to reveal the creamy globes of his ass. He peeked over his shoulder, watching Derek practically drooling at the sight of him. He drew the fabric up higher so that the back of the robe sat atop his perfect ass and the bow on his panties.

He swayed his hips backward, coming tauntingly close to touching Derek’s body, but stopping just before he made contact. He allowed one hand to trail up the back of his thigh and over the curve of his ass cheek, pulling it apart for a brief second. He moved away from Derek, dancing forward a bit, undulating his hips in taunting seduction.

He moved back to repeat his actions, gripping his cheek to pull it apart from his ass slightly. His other hand echoed the movements on the other side. With both hands on his cheeks, he pulled them apart delicately and teasingly, revealing his the furl of hole that was hardly even hidden beneath the thing g string panties. 

Derek’s breath sharpened at the sight and Stiles could feel the hot air of his breath on the back of his cheeks. Stiles’ balls were peeking out of the sides of the material between his legs, subtly revealing themselves. 

He turned around between Derek’s legs and faced his lover. Derek’s face was inches away from his skin and Derek’s nostrils flared as he smelled Stiles’ arousal. The flushed head of his cock was peeking out of the top of the panties and a small pearl of precome delicately dotted the hole. His rosy head looked obscene pressed against the lower swell of his swollen pregnant tummy. 

Stiles held the robe closed as best he could near his chest, but his tummy stuck out unabashedly from in between the folds of satin. He untied the sash and pulled it through the belt loops, holding it in one of his hands. 

He demurely shrugged the robe from one shoulder, and then the next, before allowing his arms to fall to the sides and let the robe slip off entirely. He stood there bearing his pregnant body to his mate. 

He slid the sash from the robe so that it was cradled underneath his panty clad cock and balls. Holding the material at either side, he lifted upward so that his package was pressed upward, presented like a gift to his lover. Stiles moaned throatily as the soft material caressed his smooth overheated arousal, making his cock blurt out another drop of precome. 

“Feels so good” he panted before dropping the thin strip of the sash onto the ground. He slid his hands up and over his belly and brushed against the nipples of his perky breasts. They were sensitive earlier, but by now they were positively aching to be touched, suckled, and nibbled.

Derek sat there, completely awed and aroused, as Stiles continued to fondle himself and undulate himself between his thighs. Derek was leaking so much there was a giant wet spot on the front of his jeans. Stiles bet Derek was uncomfortable with his cock trapped within the confines of his trousers.

“Need you to touch me, Derek.” Stiles whimpered alluringly. “I bet you’re just _aching_ to touch me.” Derek’s aroused growl came from deep within his chest. “Want to feel your hands all over my body.” 

Derek reached out immediately and brushed his hands along Stiles’ full belly. Leaning forward he licked a long stripe up the center of Stiles’ tummy. He leaned in again and lowered his head to lap at the drops of precome that were drooling out of the slit and dripping out onto the red satin of the panties.

Derek sucked the flushed head of Stiles’ cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around collecting all of Stiles’ cream on his tongue. As he suckled, he brought his hands up to the waist band of the panties, his claws faintly brushing against Stiles’ skin as he curled them around the band and pulled it down. 

Stiles set his hands on Derek’s shoulders to keep balance as Derek peeled the panties off of his body. Looking up at him reverently, his eyes so full of love, Derek stood up and cradled Stiles’ face as he captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

Stiles allowed himself to get lost in Derek’s mouth. He lifted his hands to Derek’s fly, unbuttoning the button and slowly sliding down the zipper to free his heavy cock. Derek groaned gratefully and removed his hands from Stiles’ face to pull his shirt up and off one handed. Stiles pushed Derek’s jeans down over his ass, and Derek pushed them off the rest of the way. 

Derek brought his hands up to Stiles’ perky tits, cupping the flesh delicately then releasing so that he could pinch Stiles’ sensitive nipples. Stiles whimpered at the stimulation and he shuddered slightly, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. His belly brushed against Derek’s firm chest, the hair tickling his overheated skin.

Derek pulled back a little so that he could look at Stiles’ body once more. 

“Stiles, this is _amazing_ ” he breathed hotly. “You did this for me?” His fingers ran up and down the swollen flesh of his belly. 

“All for you. Wanted to make a baby for you.” Stiles grinned affectionately. 

“A baby.” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles once again. 

“ _Our_ baby.” Stiles repeated, kissing Derek filthily. “You put it there, Derek.”

Derek growled and his grip tightened on Stiles’ hips. Derek’s hand found its way to Stiles’ breast again. 

Derek leaned down and latched his mouth onto the tit, sucking at it and tonguing the nipple roughly. He pulled back to softly blow air onto Stiles’ nipple. Stiles threaded his fingers though Derek’s thick hair as he reattached his mouth to Stiles’ breast. 

He wanted Derek to enjoy himself, but he was so sensitive already; he pulled back a little, needing a break, and Derek reluctantly let his breast leave the heat of his mouth.

“Careful, baby. If you suck too hard, you’ll make my milk come out.” 

Derek groaned obscenely and began humping his hips toward Stiles’. His body was so keyed up; Stiles could tell it was driving him crazy to not already be knotted inside of his body. Derek’s cock was drooling precome, dripping onto the floor beneath them. 

“God, Der, you’re such an animal right now. I love it when you’re so horny like this.”

Stiles brought his hand up to one of his soft breasts, cupping it gently in his graceful hand, and then slid both of his hands around to the back of his bra. He undid the fastener and dropped the fabric to the floor with the rest of their shed clothing. 

He pushed Derek back to sit on the mattress and crawled into his lap, his knees cradling Derek’s hips. 

“Go ahead, Derek. Time to nurse.” Derek latched onto the juicy tit and suckled with intensity. 

Stiles raked his fingers through Derek’s hair again, scratching Derek’s scalp with his fingers and moaning quietly. He pushed his belly into Derek’s body, making sure he could feel the swollen stomach. 

“Got to make sure I’m taking care of my pack. You keep us safe, so I’ve got to take care of you to show you how thankful I am.”

Derek pulled off of Stiles’ chest, licking at the puffy and inflamed nipple that was sticking out proudly in its arousal. Derek gently scraped the sensitive flesh with his knuckles, placing a kiss on the skin and then gently blowing on it. He leaned inwards and took it into barely into his mouth, suckling just the tip for a moment. 

Derek cupped the delicate tit in his hand and moved his face to the other side so that he could latch onto his right breast. While Derek nursed at Stiles’ right tit, he thumbed the nipple of the left roughly, sending spikes of arousal straight down to Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles ground his leaking cock into Derek’s hard abs leaving a trail of precome on Derek’s flesh.

“Yes.” Stiles hissed hotly. “Take whatever you need, Derek. It’s all for you, Alpha. I made this just for you.”

Stiles ignored the twinge of disappointment in his heart that there wasn’t any milk that he could offer. That there was no child in his belly. That this was all just a fantasy. 

Derek must have smelled the change in his emotions because he pulled back looking up at Stiles’ face studyingly. He reached out and stroked Stiles’ flushed cheeks softly and leaned forward to press a delicate kiss to his lips. 

“I love you, Stiles.” He murmured against his skin. “So much. You’re everything.” 

Stiles smiled, he could feel his eyes start to water. “I love you too, Derek.”

Derek grinned and leaned in again to kiss Stiles’ lips. He pulled back and looked intently into Stiles’ eyes once more. “Let’s get you opened up, baby. I’m gonna give you my knot.”

Stiles’ head rolled back and he whined, humping his hips into Derek in his pleasure.

Derek nosed his way down the side of Stiles’ neck, nipping and licking marks into his skin. Stiles let Derek mark his flesh. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, with his giant belly, his ripe, bouncy tits, blotchy and pink and covered in Derek’s thick saliva. 

Wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist, Derek scooted them backwards and up the bed so they could have more room. Stiles pushed Derek back onto the bed so he was lying down on the mattress. Then he crawled up his body, his belly swaying beneath him. 

He turned himself around and maneuvered himself with his legs around Derek’s head so his ass was hovering over Derek’s face. Stiles reached behind for the headboard, supporting his weight, then lowered his ass to Derek’s mouth. Derek growled and gripped Stiles’ ass cheeks, pulling them apart so that he could lick and suck at that tight little hole.

Stiles tried his best to hold his balance as he hovered Derek’s face. After a while let go of the headboard with one hand so that he could wrap a hand around himself to ease the pressure in his aching cock. While Derek ate him out, fucking his tongue up into his hole, he jacked himself firmly, getting lost in the sensations of pleasure that were coursing through him. 

His legs began to quiver after a while, so Stiles’ leaned forward onto the bed, resting his elbows on the mattress so that he could use his hands to bring Derek’s flushed, leaking cock into his mouth. Stiles undulated against Derek’s body making sure to rub his swollen belly all over Derek’s stomach. 

He pulled off after a few bobs of his head.

“Gotta open me up, Der.” Stiles said seductively. “Couldn’t reach by myself. My belly’s too big.”

Derek growled and nuzzled his face in between his cheeks more aggressively. Derek reached down in between their bodies, his fingers brushing against Stiles’ tummy on the way to Stiles’ mouth. 

“Suck.” he said gruffly. 

Stiles drew Derek’s fingers into his mouth and began sucking, twirling his tongue around the digits and moaning obscenely. 

“Fuck!” Derek gasped and his hips stuttered upwards into Stiles’ face, the wet tip of his cock hitting Stiles in the cheek. He felt Derek’s moist fingers reach back and start opening up his hole. Working in firmly, but gently.

“Don’t worry, big guy.” He licked the purplish head of Derek’s cock. “I didn’t forget about you.” 

Behind him Derek groaned when Stiles engulfed him in his mouth again. Stiles swirled his tongue around Derek’s glans then brought his tongue to the slit to dive in pointedly. While his tongue was massaging the slit of Derek’s cock, he slipped his index finger inside his mouth beside his tongue and began massaging the sensitive spot on the underside of Derek’s head. His other hand slipped down and cradled Derek’s heavy balls, rolling and massaging languidly.

Derek let out a groan and added another finger into Stiles. Leaning forward, he slid his tongue into Stiles’ hole pushing more saliva into his body. His fingers brushed against Stiles’ prostate and Stiles whimpered and his hips ground down into Derek. 

Stiles pulled off of Derek’s cock, and rested his head on Derek’s thigh. 

“Der.” He panted, in dazed lust. “Need you.”

“Yeah?” Derek’s voice was guttural and more animal than human. 

“Lube?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded and helped Stiles roll over off of Derek to allow him space to get to the nightstand. Stiles allowed himself to rest on his back, bent at the knee, and looked up at Derek. 

Derek was a vision of pure arousal. His fangs were dropped and his cock was pressed up against his firm, sculpted abs, drooling precome obscenely. Derek’s always been a heavy leaker, especially if it happened to be close to the full moon, but with the pregnant belly Stiles was rocking, Derek’s precome was flowing in a constant stream. The trail of precome was drenching Derek’s bush and dripping onto his heavy balls. His eyes were red and his claws were out. He was one pair of sideburns and an angry forehead away from beta shift. It was making Stiles so hot to see the Wolf so close to the surface. 

He made a show of spreading his legs to expose his hole while he rubbed his belly. 

Derek returned, lube in hand, and retracted his claws so he could stick two lube coated fingers into Stiles’ winking hole. Derek had gotten him pretty worked open already, but Derek’s fingers were still a pretty snug fit. 

“You look so fucking sexy right now, Stiles.” Derek growled from between Stiles’ legs.

Stiles moaned and arched his back, pushing his pregnant belly upward.

“Can’t believe we made a baby together.” Derek’s voice was like gravel. It set nearly every single one of his nerve endings ablaze with fiery arousal. 

“Didn’t think we could. But you’re such a strong Alpha and you bred me up so good, my body couldn’t help but react.” 

Derek snarled an aroused growl and stuck a third finger into Stiles, causing him to hiss. 

“Your thick knot plugged me up so good and pumped me so full of your come. Need more, Der. Need you to breed me again.” Stiles was writing on top of the mattress, pushing his body back down onto Derek’s hand, fucking himself on his mate’s fingers.

“I’ll knot you up so full, Stiles.” Derek growled. “Knot you up so so good, so that my seed is always dripping down those perfect legs of yours. Let all the other wolves know you belong to me.” 

Derek slid a fourth finger into Stiles and fanned them open a little bit. As much as Stiles liked to think he didn’t need this much prep, he did. Especially if Derek was going to be knotting him. Derek’s cock wasn’t as long as Stiles’ was, but it had much more girth to it. It snagged and pulled at all the right places inside of Stiles, and when Derek’s knot slipped past the rim and snugged up against his prostate, it was pure ecstasy. 

Derek pulled his hand back from Stiles’ hole and climbed up onto his knees. His hand went to grab Stiles’ cock with his lube slicked hand, but Stiles stopped him.

“No,” Stiles said weakly, “Use your precome.”

Derek let out a smile that was all teeth. Stiles was pretty sure that look had scared the shit out of countless of individuals that had challenged Derek to a fight and lost. 

Derek leaned forward, his body hovering over Stiles. 

“Want your cock and balls to smell like me, little one? Want everyone to know exactly who’s been in between these legs of yours?” He leaned down and licked a stripe up Stiles’ chest between his breasts.

“Don’t want any other scent on me.” Stiles was panting now, so far gone with arousal. “Just yours, Alpha.”

Derek practically purred, subtly puffing his chest. He jacked his own cock a few times and gathered the generous amount of precome that was flowing from the head. He reached forward and took Stiles’ cock in his hand, smearing his seed all over Stiles’ sex, covering his body in his scent. Derek repeated the action one more time before he gripped Stiles’ cock in his hand and stroked loosely, not giving Stiles nearly enough of the friction that he needed. 

“Alpha, please.” Stiles whimpered pathetically, his head was rolling from side to side. 

Derek swore under his breath and removed his hand she he could use it to guide himself into Stiles’ body. 

“So tight.” he panted as he slid inside of Stiles. “Feel so good, sweet one. So _perfect_.” 

Stiles undulated his hips rocking back toward Derek as he continued to slide in until Derek’s balls, so full of come, were nestled at the base of Stiles’ ass cheeks.

“Let me know when you’re ready for more.” Derek sat back on his haunches, wrapping Stiles’ legs around his hips. His face was glistening with perspiration and a few droplets of sweat dripped down into his hairy chest. Stiles tangled his ankles together around Derek’s back, keeping him locked in between his legs. 

“Go ahead.” Stiles said immediately. “Need it.”

Derek starting thrusting into Stiles tentatively and without rhythm, adjusting to the tightness first. Then once he could move within Stiles with less resistance, he began a steady rhythm. Stiles shut his eyes and gripped the headboard with one hand while the other grabbed at the sheet on his side, gaining purchase while Derek pumped into him. 

After several moments of Derek fucking into him, he moved one of his hands from his hip and began rubbing Stiles’ belly, much like he’d been doing earlier. 

“Is this alright, Stiles? Is this position hurting you?” His voice was breathy and fucked out.

“No, Der, feels perfect.” Stiles’ hand came up and played with his breast, his finger circling the nipple.

“I don’t want to hurt you two.” Derek breathed.

“The baby’s fine. He knows his daddy wouldn’t hurt him.” Stiles’ tits were bouncing slow and heavy with the movement of Derek’s deep thrusts.

“Keep him safe. Keep you both safe.” Derek rambled mindlessly while he massaged Stiles tummy. “You’re so beautiful like this. So round and full with my baby.”

“Your baby.” Stiles echoed. “You put that baby right inside of my fertile body. Bred me up so good, Derek. Bred me so _full_.”

Derek growled. He continued fucking into Stiles before his rhythm faltered and he eventually began to pull out from Stiles’ body.

“Roll onto your side, sweet one.” He rasped, jacking his cock a few times. 

Stiles rolled onto his side, and Derek moved to lie behind him. Stiles was facing the mirror near their bed, and he now had a perfect view of his pregnant body . Derek pushed into him again and resumed his slow, deep rhythm. He slipped one arm beneath Stiles’ head so he could use it as a pillow, and brought the other to his hip. Occasionally Derek moved his hand upwards to stroke Stiles’ tummy.

In the reflection of the mirror Stiles watched as Derek’s hand traveled up and down Stiles’ swollen pregnant belly, up to grip the peachy tits that bounced with each of his thrusts and glistened against the light of the moon still moist from Derek’s mouth. Derek firmly massaged Stiles’ breasts, kneading the tissue and pinching Stiles’ nipples every so often, causing Stiles to hiss. 

“Sensitive.” Stiles muttered.

“Yeah?” Derek asked, biting at Stiles’ neck. He sat up on his elbow so that he could peek over his body to get a good look at Stiles’ flushed face, bouncing tits, and full belly. “They sore, baby? Are your tits sore?”

Stiles nodded. God, it drove him absolutely insane with lust when Derek started talking filthy to him in bed. It was kind of embarrassing, but that’s what made it so hot.

“They ached. All day. And no one was here to help me out.” He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations all over his body. “Tried massaging them, but the ache never went away. Thought about calling another Alpha to come and help take care of me.”

Derek growled dangerously low in his chest. It made a shiver of arousal rip down Stiles’ spine and his hand stumbled its way down to grab at his own dripping cock. 

“Mine.” Derek’s voice was possessive and practically subvocal. “No one else. Just me.”

“But you weren’t here, Derek. I needed it so bad, and you weren’t here to give it to me.” Stiles keened hotly. He slid his hand up and down the shaft of his aching cock.

Derek thrust in harder and reached around to grab at Stiles’ cock, stopping him from pleasuring himself. Stiles whined in protest. 

“No one else, do you hear me?” Derek growled aggressively, the hand around his cock squeezing just a bit tighter, teetering the line between just right and too much. “You’re my mate. This is my baby. I’m the only one who takes care of this, do you understand me?”

“Yes” Stiles gasped out. 

“Say it!” Derek let go of Stiles’ cock and wrapped around his neck, gripping firmly. Not squeezing hard enough to slow airflow, but tight enough to get his attention. His thrusts became more forceful and sharp.

“Only you, Alpha.” Stiles felt more precome blurt out of his flushed, aching head. Derek released Stiles’ neck. 

His clawed hand slid down Stiles’ side to grip at his ass cheek, pulling it apart, stretching his hole a little where it was snuggly wrapped around his dick. 

“This pussy is mine, Stiles. And I will take care of it when it needs attention.”

“Yes.” Stiles groaned, fucking back onto Derek’s dick. Derek was drilling directly into Stiles’ prostate and he could hardly think straight. 

“These tits are mine and when you need to be milked, I will be the one to do it.” He gripped the flesh in his broad hand, kneading firmly.

“Yes! Yes, god, milk me, Derek.” Stiles whined desperately. 

“Want me to nurse right now?” Derek growled directly into Stiles’ ear. Stiles’ eyes shot open.

Stiles nodded frantically. He lifted his arm twisted back as far as much as he could and Derek leaned around and latched onto Stiles’ tit, sucking firmly, and flicking at the nipple in his mouth. Stiles watched Derek as he laid siege to his breast.

Derek reached down and hoisted Stiles’ leg further around his hip and began thrusting at an angle, hitting right against his prostate with every single thrust. With his free hand, Stiles reached down and began jacking his cock, fucking fiercely into his hand. His precome was smearing his flesh and dripping onto the mattress below. 

“Alpha! Alpha, I need-” his voice broke off into a whimper. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Derek grunted.

Stiles couldn’t have held back if he tried. He shot his load into his hand. Derek watching him make a mess all over himself without even removing Stiles’ tit from his mouth. 

Derek released Stiles’ breast and reached his hand down to gather Stiles’ come into his hand.

He pulled out of Stiles’ body and rolled him over to lay on his back. Derek stood up on his knees over Stiles’ body and used Stiles’ come to jerk himself off. His own precome was dripping down onto Stiles while he worked the meaty flesh, chasing after his own orgasm.

His hair was a mess, his fangs were bared, and he looked absolutely animalistic. Derek let out a roar as he came all over Stiles’ stomach and chest in thick spurts. Stiles lay there submissively, his pregnant belly bared to his Alpha, and let Derek keep painting him with his release until his cock was too sensitive to stroke. 

Derek slowed the movements on his hand, and paused a moment to catch his breath. His reached down and began rubbing his come into Stiles’ belly, his eyes tracing the movement of his semen all over the swollen midsection. 

“Mine.” Derek said, but it seemed like he was saying it more to himself than to Stiles. 

“Yours.” Stiles said, sated, basking in the afterglow of his pleasure.

 

They stayed like that for several moments before Derek got up from the bed, and walked around to the bedside table where Stiles kept the water bottles. 

He was still half hard despite his orgasm, and since it was so close to the full moon and he was so deep in his instincts right now, Stiles was pretty sure he’d stay hard until he knotted. 

Derek opened the bottle and took a long swig, his adam’s apple bobbling as he swallowed. He walked around to Stiles and held the bottle to his lips wordlessly. 

Stiles took a few sips and lay back on the bed. “Thank you.” He brought a hand up to one of his breasts, running his finger around the areola tickling it softly. “I need to make sure I drink enough water so that I can keep my milk up.” 

He loosely cupped his breast, jiggling it softly. Derek let out another growl, his cock chubbing up a little more. He lifted the bottle to Stiles’ mouth making sure he took more sips. 

Derek’s eyes traced Stiles’ throat, watching the movement he made with every swallow. His eyes dipped down to his chest. “You have such gorgeous breasts, Stiles.” He reached out and took one in his hand, massaging softly. 

“Thanks.” Stiles chucked lightly, giving his chest a little shimmy, making his tits sway. 

Derek climbed back onto the bed and laid down on his side next to Stiles’ body. He made no move to clean up the mess that was cooling on his skin. He was sure his scent was overwhelmingly strong to Derek’s nose right now. He’d let him enjoy the scent of their release. 

Stiles watched Derek watch his belly with his eyes full of love and wonder, and he wished with everything that he had that this could be real for Derek. For them. 

Instead of saying that, he said, “There’s dinner down stairs.” 

Derek’s eyes connected with Stiles’ and he nodded softly. 

“Let’s go eat.” His voice had a faint hoarseness to it. 

Stiles rolled over and hoisted himself off of the bed – with Derek’s help—and moved to grab the robe. Derek stopped his hand and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. “Leave it. I want to look you some more.”

Stiles felt his face heat up in a flush and he nodded bashfully. “Okay” his voice barely above a whisper.

“You look exquisite like this, baby. Can’t get enough.”

Stiles and Derek walked down the stairs, covered in each other’s fluid, and Derek set a towel down on the chair for Stiles to sit on so he wouldn’t stick to the seat. He took all of the food out of the oven and began plating it for the two of them. 

He refused to let Stiles do anything, making his stay put at the table.

“Derek, I can help you know. I’m not actually…” He trailed off, unable to finish.

“I know.” Derek sighed. “I just want to pretend.” He admitted quietly, his voice soft and faintly sad.

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. He understood. “I love you.”

Derek nodded and turned back to the counter to finish plating their meal. “I love you too, Stiles.”

 

They ate dinner at the candle lit table and talked about minor things, laughing about thing that happened during their day, and enjoyed one another’s presence. 

Every so often Stiles would catch Derek’s eyes drifting down towards his torso. He liked that Derek was enjoying his body like this, and he found himself playing up a bit of his exhibitionist side to keep Derek’s attention. 

When taking a sip from his wine glass he’d “accidentally” let some of the wine dribble down his chin and onto one of his breasts. He’d use his hand to slowly massage his tit, in a mockery of actually tidying the mess. 

He’d get up from the table claiming to get more napkins or refill Derek’s drink and strutting around the room on full display, bending over (as much as he could over the belly) to get things and show off his hole to Derek. He’d take breaks from eating claiming that he was so full and make a show of rubbing his hands all over his rounded belly. 

Derek was transfixed, breathing deeply trying desperately to hold on to some semblance of self-control. 

After they were finished eating, Derek’s cock was jutted out in front of him leaking obscenely. He had a predatory look in his eyes and Stiles could tell Derek was more than ready to knot him up for the evening. 

He leaned over the dining room table to grab the last plate to take to the sink when he felt Derek come up behind him and clamp his hands around his hips. 

He could feel the heat of Derek’s erection pressing against the backs of his thighs, and Derek was panting heavily. 

“Stiles, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.” His voice was sensuous and gravelly. Stiles subtly rubbed his ass backward, his cheeks caressing Derek’s hard shaft. “I need to be inside of you, Stiles. I need to get back in your hole.”

Stiles arched his back, his belly grazing the table beneath him, and lifted on knee to rest on the surface of the table. With this position his hole was spread open and on display, all puffy and swollen with a faint trickle of lube still oozing out of him from earlier.

“Yeah? You want it Alpha?” With Stiles’ legs spread apart he knew Derek could smell his arousal and the lingering scents of both of their come. 

“Are you gonna mount me right here in the kitchen? Just breed me right here on the table? Slide right in there and give me that fat knot of yours?”

Derek groaned and started humping the back of Stiles’ ass, his wet head leaving streaks of precome on his skin. 

Derek leaned forward and kissed the skin of Stiles’ back. “Please?”

Stiles nodded. “Claim me, Alpha. Take what’s yours.”

Derek growled and reached down to feed his cock into Stiles’ greedy hole. He immediately started thrusting forward harshly. Stiles moaned and worked his ass around Derek’s cock.

“Feel so hard inside of me, Der.” He rolled his hips backward. “Give me more of your come. Let me keep it safe inside of me”

Derek thrust hard and set his own leg up on the table on top of Stiles’ and began thrusting as hard as he could.

“M’hurting you?” He asked, one hand slipping down to caress Stiles’ belly in a gentle contrast to his demanding thrusts. 

“No.” Stiles’ answered. He brought Derek’s hand up to his mouth, kissing his fingers. “Me and baby are just fine.” Derek groaned as Stiles took his fingers in his mouth. “Alpha, you take such good care of us.”

Derek groaned and bit down on the back of Stiles’ neck. 

“I’m gonna knot you up so good, Stiles. I’m gonna keep you hanging off of my knot all night if I have to. I’m gonna keep breeding you over and over.”

“Yes.” Stiles hissed, pushing his hips back, fucking himself on Derek’s cock. 

“Anyone could just walk in, right now. Any one from the pack, and I’d make them watch as I fucked your tight little ass and filled it with my hot come.”

Stiles rubbed his forehead on the wood of the table and whimpered pitifully. “Make them watch.”

“Claim you right in front of them. Make sure they know that you’re my mate. And I’ll breed you up nice and tight, fill you up with my pups.”

“Wanna have your pups, Derek.”

“Keep you pregnant all the time. You’d have litter after litter of my babies.”

Derek put his leg back on the ground and pulled Stiles up against him, pressing his back to Derek’s hairy chest. Derek’s hands explored Stiles’ belly while he rutted in between his cheeks. He cupped Stiles’ tit in his hand squeezing and circling the nipple with his thumb.

“So gorgeous, Stiles.” He growled and bit into Stiles neck, hard enough to cause him to cry out. Derek’s huge balls were slapping between Stiles’ thighs obscenely and he felt Derek’s knot swelling, and tugging at his rim. 

Stiles really did not want to be tied to Derek for 45 minutes on the dining room table. He managed get his hands behind his back to push at Derek’s chest. 

“Derek, stop.” 

Derek stopped his movements immediately, breathing heavily as he stilled inside of Stiles. He took a few breaths to steady himself, then slid himself out of Stiles’ body and took a few steps backward to give Stiles enough space to turn around. 

Derek’s face was aroused, eyes red, his fangs hadn’t dropped all the way, but his teeth looked longer than normal. Derek’s eyes looked at him worriedly. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry. Did I hur-” Stiles cut him off with a kiss to silence his words of concern. 

“You didn’t hurt me.” He stroked his hands down Derek's chest, carding through the thick chest hair and taking time to scrape at his nipples with his fingernails. “I just didn’t want to be tied at the table.”

Derek nodded and tried to rein himself in a little. Stiles started walking toward the pack room off of the kitchen, where the fire was still going from earlier. 

“Get some blankets. Make us a comfy nest, Alpha.” 

Derek nodded, immediately seeking to build a comfortable den where he could knot his mate. He pulled the pillows and cushions off of the couches to lay them on the floor. He made a large pillowy bed on the floor in front of the fireplace. Grabbing some soft blankets, he draped them on the pillows and arranged them just so, so that there was a perfect nest inside for them to get comfortable. 

Stiles brought in two water bottles and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and bananas that he made earlier in the afternoon. He set them over to the comfy area that Derek build and waited for Derek to finish. 

Derek turned on the fairy lights that were draped around the room and turned off the main lights, giving the room a dim romantic glow. He lit some unscented candles (Stiles didn’t want to overload Derek’s senses, especially around the full moon, so he tried to keep the scented candles in the house to a minimum.) 

Once finished with his nest building, Derek looked up at Stiles expectantly.

“Looks perfect. Thank you, Alpha” Derek grinned, pleased, and held out his hand to help Stiles lower himself down onto the cushions comfortably. 

“Easy, sweet one.” He said, steadying Stiles’ hip as he wobbled. 

“I got it. Thanks” He smiled back at Derek. 

He lay on his side and Derek snuggled up to his back on the soft cushions. Derek’s cock slid up and down between Stiles’ cheeks, and he kissed the back of Stiles’ shoulders. 

“I need your knot, Der.” Stiles said, and Derek didn’t hesitate to nudge back up inside of his lover’s body. Stiles sighed with the feeling of satisfaction of having his mate so close. “Feels like you belong there.” he murmured, more to himself really, but his brain to mouth filter was at an all-time low right now. 

Derek chucked softly and kissed his pulse point as he thrust up inside of him. Stiles used Derek’s bicep as a pillow and Derek’s other arm came down to rub Stiles’ belly while he fucked into his body gentler than at the table.

“Feels amazing.” Stiles’ panted.

With the dim lighting and the beautiful fire, they looked like something off of the cover of a romance novel. Well, perhaps a bit more explicit than a romance novel. 

Derek’s breath got shallower and shallower. “Gonna give you my knot, Stiles. Give you my come. Are you ready, sweet one?”

Stiles nodded and reached around to grab Derek’s ass, pulling at his hairy cheek urging him to thrust deeper into Stiles. 

“Yeah, Derek. Breed me.”

Derek growled and his knot finally caught on the other side of Stiles’ rim, locking inside, and Stiles felt Derek’s hot come pumping into his tight channel. He squeezed his muscles, milking Derek’s cock as he spurted into him. “Fill me up, Alpha.”

“Gonna keep you stuffed up, little one.” Derek shuddered through his orgasm, grinding into Stiles’ in his pleasure. “Give you load after load; make sure the breeding takes.”

Stiles brought his hand back to his own erection, needing his own release. “Derek” he whimpered helplessly. Derek twisted his head around and kissed his lips. 

“Let me watch, little one.” He rested his head at the juncture of Stiles neck, watching Stiles fuck into his hand. “Let me see you squirt for me, baby.”

Stiles’ orgasm hit him with such intensity that his vision whited out. As he rode his orgasm his muscles clenched around Derek again, causing him to hump against his ass as more come spurt out of his cock. Derek whimpered, riding Stiles’ ass shallowly in his pleasure. 

Derek stroked Stiles’ ribs, caressed his belly, and rubbed his nipples until Stiles was able to come back to himself. 

Derek smiled down at him with warmth in his eyes. “That was a big one, huh, baby?” Derek placed small kisses on Stiles’ lips, while Stiles was mostly trying to reclaim his breath, and Derek pulled away to smooth his hair off of his sweaty face. 

Stiles smiled lazily back up at him. “Happy anniversary, Derek.”

“Happy anniversary.”

“Did I do good this year?” Stiles asked winking and biting his lip teasingly. 

Derek chuckled and rubbed Stiles’ tummy in a circle once more. “You did amazing. This was more than I could ever ask for.” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple, and they lay there on the cushions while Derek’s come still flowed into Stiles.

They fed each other the chocolate covered goodies. Well, Derek did most of the feeding. Stiles tried, but at his angle most of it ended up getting smashed into Derek’s cheek. 

Stiles’ hair was a wreck, and his cheeks were flushed and he knew he absolutely stank of come and sweat. But laying there with Derek still knotted inside of him, unconsciously fucking into Stiles with gentle humps, while he played with his belly and purred in contentment, Stiles felt like the most ethereal creature that ever walked the earth. 

That night the two lay in the makeshift bed together holding one another enjoying the silence of the night and the peacefulness of the other’s company, each in their own fantasy about having a real child. 

After Derek's know shrank enough for him to pull out, he readjusted himself so he was laying perpendicular to Stiles, with his head pillowed on Stiles’ thigh, gazing up at the soft underside of his belly. He was running his fingers along the skin and reaching up to place soft kisses along his stomach. Stiles kept running his fingers through what he could reach of Derek’s hair, his other hand rubbing the top of his belly. 

There was a fragile gentleness that the two dare not shatter with words. So they lay there in silence.

They fell asleep like that sometime early in the early hours of morning.

 

Stiles woke up and before he even opened his eyes he knew that his body had returned to its normal state. His hand slid down his torso, and sure enough his chest was flat and his belly was gone. He felt a sinking feeling inside his heart as bits and pieces of the night before played in his head. He heaved a heavy breath and sat up on the cushions.

Derek wasn’t in the room, but Stiles’ smelled coffee, and the front door was open, so he was pretty sure Derek was on the porch swing. Stiles needed a moment to himself, so he went upstairs and took a shower, hoping desperately that Derek couldn’t hear him crying underneath the spray of the water.

He toweled off and slipped on some sweats and an old tee that said Beacon Hills Lacrosse on the front in faded letters. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and went to find Derek.

Sure enough, Derek was sitting on the porch swing, swinging gently back and forth. There was a blanket wrapped around his waist, and he looked like he was still nude. His own mug of coffee was at his feet, alongside a small cedar box.

“Morning.” Stiles sat down on the swing next to Derek, who automatically wrapped his arm around to cuddle Stiles into his body. 

“Morning.” Derek kissed his forehead. 

“Been awake long?” 

“A few hours.” His voice was raspy, but not from sleep and not from arousal. “Went for a run.”

Stiles nodded and leaned his head against Derek’s shoulder. They sat there quietly watching as the rest of the world woke up. It felt like they were the only people in the universe.

“You know, I’m pretty sure Deaton would be willing to do that ritual again if we asked him to.”

Derek nodded. Then after a minute or so. “I’d like that.”

“Didn’t expect to like it as much as I did. Caught me off guard.” Stiles chuckled humorlessly at the admission, then brought his mug up to his lips. Derek tightened his hand around Stiles’ body. 

They sat there in silence, each in their own thoughts before Derek spoke.

“You know, with all of the excitement of last night, I didn’t even get to give you my present.”

Strangely enough, Stiles hadn't even noticed that he hadn't gotten a present. Which is something he'd normally he'd notice immediately. Stiles prided himself on giving perfect gifts, but that didn't mean he didn't also expect to get awesome presents.

“I got so wrapped up in giving you your present, I didn’t even think about you giving one to me.” Stiles laughed softly. “What kind of mate are you, huh? Give me my present, you fiend.”

Derek laughed and reached down to grab the box that was by his feet. He handed the box to Stiles awkwardly and without flourish.

Stiles rolled his eyes, and opened the lid. There was a piece of parchment folded precisely to fit the box, and popping out a little with the absence of the lid. 

Stiles unfolded the paper to see Derek’s handwriting on the page. Derek moved away a little to watch Stiles read the letter. 

_My dearest Mate Stiles,_

_I know you always tease me about not being verbally expressive_  
_like normal people,_  
_but you love me despite my silence._

_You tease about how you have to rely on interpreting my expressions_  
_and read between the lines of each of my actions_  
_instead of having explanations to go on;_

_instead of asking me to change,_  
_you adapt to read my silent cues_  
_and love me despite my awkwardness._

_I never really know what to say, to you or to anyone, because words are never enough._

_They can never capture the full extent of what we want them to mean. Sometimes I don’t know what to say to you because I feel like there aren’t words in existence to express exactly how I feel about you._

_I can say that you’re Mate,_  
_but that’s not enough._  
_You’re more than that._

_I can say that you’re Pack, that you’re Family, that you’re Home;_  
_but that’s not enough._  
_You’re more than that._

_I can say that you’re Everything, that you’re Life itself, my entire World;_  
_but not even those are enough.  
_You’re more than that.__

_I can go the rest of my life studying every language and searching for the right words to express just how much you mean to me, but I’d never be able to find them._

_And as much that it bothers me that I’ll never be able to express to you the feelings that I have for you, you don’t care._  
_You love me anyway._

_The truth is, I’ll never be enough for you. Not what you deserve._  
_Because you deserve all the good things_  
_there are in this world. Your heart is so big, and your loyalty is so strong, and your love is so pure._

_I don’t even come close to being the mate you deserve;_  
_but you don’t care._  
_You love me anyway._

_And for that, I’ll spend the rest of my life, making sure with every action,_  
_with every breath, with my very life, if need be,_  
_that I am giving you all of the love that I am capable of._

_I know I’m not enough; all the broken pieces and sharp edges and dark corners._  
_All of my incompleteness is yours._  
_And you love me anyway._

_I know these words aren’t enough, will never be enough, but they’re the best I can do._

_With everything I am,_  
_I love you, Stiles._  
_You’re my everything_

 

Stiles had tears running down his cheeks as he read Derek’s heartfelt words. 

“I, uh-“ Derek was choked up as well, eyes watering. “I’m not that good at the whole poetry thing.”

Stiles sniffled and wiped his cheeks. As if something like Derek not being good at poetry would be the thing to drive Stiles away. 

Derek shuffled awkwardly off of the swing, and got down onto one knee in front of Stiles, taking his hand into one of his. 

“Words have never been my strong suit, so I’m relying on my actions.” 

With his other hand, he reached into the cedar box and pulled out a small gold band. It was thin and delicate and glimmered elegantly against the sun. Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat. He looked at Derek, desperately. 

Derek locked eyes with Stiles. He looked determined, as if he were about to do something that scared the shit out of him. He took a deep breath, gaining strength, and then said: “Sulislaw Tymon Brzenczyszczykiewicz-Stilinski, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?”

Stiles sobbed unattractively, nodding his head frantically.

“Yes! Derek, oh my god, **yes**!”

Derek’s grin lit up his entire face, and he slid the ring onto Stiles’ elegant hand, kissing his fingers delicately. 

Stiles launched himself off of the swing and into Derek’s arms. Derek caught Stiles, and held him in a secure embrace, kissing the side of his face.

They were both crying, and Stiles was pretty sure he looked like a nightmare right now. _Only Derek would be able to cry and still look like he’s in the middle of a photoshoot._

Then, “Oh my god” he started cackling. “I can’t believe you learned how to pronounce my full name!”

Derek smiled proudly. “Did I get it correct?”

“There were a few syllables that need improvement, but it’s the closest anyone’s ever gotten.” He kissed Derek’s nose. “Don’t worry, I love you anyway.”

Derek grinned and captured Stiles’ lips in another kiss. 

 

_Best anniversary ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I get to vividly picture Dylan O'Brien in lingerie and and call it "Research". What can I say, I suffer for my craft.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing as endings; only new beginnings.

The side effects from the failed elixirs hadn’t worn off; Stiles still had horrible nausea most of the time, so he went to see Deaton last night to see what was up. Deaton had taken some blood and promised to look into it and contact him.

When he got to work, he noticed he had four missed calls from the clinic and a text from Deaton himself saying, “CALL ME IMMEDIATELY!” . Once he got inside of Four Corners he called the clinic, but no one picked up. So he shrugged it off and went about starting his work day.

Lydia was back from Frankfurt and she and Stiles were working a slow morning shift restocking and putting out new shipment. She was sitting behind the counter, next to her glass of water and Stiles' glass of ginger ale, flipping idly though the Greek spell book that he’d received a few weeks back, when her eyes focused on something and she gasped dramatically.

“What?” Stiles stopped restocking energy candles from the front of the counter to lean over and see what she was looking at. It was the page he’d sent her to translate for the failed shapeshifting elixir. 

“Is this what you sent me a few weeks ago?” She asked urgently.

“Yeah it is. Why?” He set the box of candles down and moved to stand next to her behind the counter.

She slammed her hand down on the picture that showed the male images and the text underneath. 

“And you didn’t think to include the _entire_ passage in your text?” Her voice was higher pitched.

“What do you mean? I didn’t know that was important.” Stiles responded defensively. He folded his arms across his chest. “I sent you the important part, the part with the instructions. I thought that other part was just the title, or something.” 

“Oh, it was a title, all right. Stiles, this isn’t a shape shifting elixir.” Her voice was alarmed.

“What? Well then what is it?!” He flailed. He did not need all this negative energy this morning, not when he already felt like shit.

“It’s a-” Lydia was interrupted by the sound of the shop phone ringing. 

He jumped suddenly, nearly knocking over his ginger ale from the counter, but catching the glass just before it crashed to the floor.

“Hang on, it might be Deaton. I’ve been trying to get a hold of him since this morning.” He answered the phone, holding up a finger to Lydia, but it was no use. She was rereading the text anyway.

“Hey man! So did you figure out what’s going on with me?”

“I did.” His voice was its usual mixture of _I’m totally laid back, but this is also very important_ only this time there was deep undertone on of _I don’t want you to worry, but you’re kind of in deep shit._

“Stiles, you may want to sit down.”

He threw a look at Lydia, who’s finger was zipping along the words as she read and reread the spell frantically. This couldn’t be good. Deaton didn’t normally care if you were sitting before he dropped outrageous news on you.

Stiles plopped onto stool and rolled his eyes. 

“Alright. I’m sitting. Lay it on me.” 

“Stiles," Deaton paused awkwardly. "You’re pregnant.”

 

Stiles knocked over his ginger ale, and this time it smashed onto the floor.


End file.
